Silence, Please!
by HMOrange216
Summary: Uchiha Itachi, 17, has been asked by his mom last minute before a party to babysit one of his friends, also 17. On this rainy night, Itachi wonders just why a teenage girl would possibly need babysitting. ItaOC. Oneshot! AU:P


**Silence, Please!**

Hehe, so this was a random idea that I got while going home last night. I'm just a little bored of writing my other stories and felt like doing something new(but too lazy to start another long story.) also, since I did a oneshot with Deidara, I felt it was only fair if I did one with Itachi! Okay, I'll leave you alone now. Enjoy the story!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

* * *

><p><em>Ding Dong. <em>Itachi patiently waited for the door to open as the wind whipped around him. He was not happy and the emotion showed in his face. It was Saturday, and he was supposed to go to a party with Kisame and the rest of the guys when his mom asked him to babysit last minute. Usually, he doesn't mind babysitting, since he doesn't care for kids much. You just feed them then you change them. But this was different; his mom wanted him to babysit a girl, more specifically, a _seventeen _year old girl. The door flung open to reveal Mizuhana Kirina, brunette, purple eyes, jeans and a t-shirt, seventeen years old.

"Hi Itachi-kun!"

"Hn."

"You're so boring. Come on in!" She pulled him inside and he took his jacket off. He really didn't get why a girl the same age as him needs babysitting. He had known Kirina for a long time since their moms were close friends; never once had he heard that Kirina needed someone to watch her. What could possibly go wrong with leaving a teenager alone?

Itachi sat down and began his homework. Kirina quietly laid on the sofa and looked at her phone for a while. Itachi thought that this night would on silently like this. That is, until she opened her mouth.

"Hey Itach-kun, what's your favorite season?" He opened his mouth to respond, but she started talking again before he got a chance.

"I bet that it's winter since it's cold like you, ne?" She looked at him for an answer. He merely nodded.

"But isn't your birthday in Summer? So you must like the heat too. I don't think you like Spring though, it's too…not you! I personally like Spring, the cherry blossoms are so pretty, ne? What about Autumn? I find it kinda boring, but the trees look cool. I don't really like the color red. What's your favorite color?"

Itachi was trying to focus on his work, but failing miserably.

"Black." He replied. Kirina shot up and looked serious.

"Black? That seems like you. But I think black isn't really a color." Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"How so?"

"I think that black is like a lack of color, you know? It's like there's nothing there, representing the absence of color. Do you get what I'm saying?" Itachi nods. He was in shock that she can be so serious about something as little as color yet, can totally flip on something that's supposed to be serious. Like a debate in class. He shuddered at the thought of the last debate they had in class. It was about clones and the one thing you don't want is Kisame, Deidara, Tobi, and Kirina in the same class. Fighting on opposite sides. It went a little something like this:

_Okay, let's start the debate. Which side wants to go first?" Kakashi stood in the middle between both sides. Kisame's hand shot up._

"_Okay, let's have the yes side go first."_

"_I think we should have clones because it can save species that are close to being extinct."_

"_Like you, un?" Deidara said from the other side._

"_I am not about to be extinct!"_

"_Well you don't see much people that looks like you, un."_

"_TOBI THINKS THAT THERE SHOULD BE LOTS OF CLONES SO THEY CAN ALL BE GOOD BOYS!"_

"_I disagree! Surely, you guys don't want to see a thousand Tobi's walking down the hall shouting 'TOBI'S A GOOD BOY!' do you?" The others nodded in agreement, even from the other side._

"_What about the dying fish?"_

"_What about the Tobi's?" Slowly the four desks inched closer and closer till they were about a foot apart. Kisame and Deidara were glaring daggers at each other and started an arm wrestle. Tobi started crying._

* * *

><p>That was pretty much how the whole class went, until Kisame got so mad that he flung his desk across at Deidara and the four of them got sent to the office for damaging school property.<p>

"I like green because it's so pretty and…refreshing I guess. It also reminds me of nature and a lot of stuff, like limes. Did I ever tell you that I can make a pretty good lime cheesecake?" She was still going on and on about colors. _What did I ever do to deserve this? _He asked himself. He was supposed to go to a party, have fun, get drunk, meet lots of girls. Forget that last part, he doesn't do that kind of stuff…and the part before that, he isn't old enough.

"Kirina-chan, let's play a game, ok?"

"Really? You want to play a game?"

"Yeah. Let's play the silent game." She pouted, which Itachi found cute.

"I suck at that game! Every time I play it, I lose. Even to Tobi!"

"Do you want to play or not?" She nods.

"Ok, ready, start!" Itachi smiled to himself, enjoying the silence. Three minutes into the game, the storm got worse. Rain pounded on the window and the sky was darkening fast. Five minutes into the game, Kirina gave in.

"I can't do this anymore! How do you stand this silence?" She wasn't lying; she really did suck at this game. When Itachi played with Tobi, he was able to go on for six minutes before complaining that he had to go pee.

"Did you know that Kisame's mom is a shark? I didn't know until I went to his house to work on the project Kurenai gave us. I was so surprised! She was bigger than his pet shark!" There she goes again, he thought. The lights flickered as she talked but that didn't faze her. She went on and on about sharks. Itachi just left her alone and started working on his math.

As the minutes dragged into hours, the blinking lights got worst, it was more frequent. The thunder sounded like a distant drum and every so often, there was a flash of lightning. Itachi noticed that Kirina flinched every time she heard thunder and stuttered every time lightning flashed. The rain wasn't helping much either, it was turning into hail, which soon started to annoy Itachi.

Kirina was talking about history homework, when the lights popped off. Just like that. She was quiet for a while. Itachi made his way over to her to make sure that she's okay. From what he remembered, she was standing up and staring outside the window.

"You okay?" He asked. She nods without saying a word. Itachi stood awkwardly behind her. The seconds ticked by and silence remained.

"Are you scared?"

"No." She whispers softly and he knew that she was lying. This wasn't Kirina. Even though he now had the silence that he pleaded for since the beginning, this felt wrong. Apparently, a silent Kirina was scarier than a non-stop talking one. Itachi didn't know how to get her to talk again. Maybe if he was Deidara or Kisame or somebody like them, he would know how to get her to talk, but he wasn't, so this is a problem. He was smart, but not with girls, or talking. Especially talking. He kept on thinking, and the storm was at its worse. After a while, a giant light bulb went off and brightened his mind. He thought of the perfect idea that would either leave her speechless, proving that this plan was a fail, or get her talking like never before.

Slowly, he pulled her arm so that she was facing him, then he put his lips on hers just as the lights flickered on. What perfect timing. Itachi pulled away to see a bright red Kirina clearly angry.

"WHAT THE F*** UCHIHA! WHAT THE F*** WERE YOU THINKING? YOU F***ING PERV! I HATE YOU! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING, STEALING MY FIRST KISS? YOU GO TO HELL YOU-" She went on, calling him every existing swear word on the planet, then went on to making her own swear words. Her creativity would make Hidan proud. At least his planned worked.

"(censored) (censored) (censored) , YOU (censored) , I (censored) (censored) HATE YOU UCHIHA! " She gasped for air before continuing. Itachi decided that that was enough talking from her and so he kissed her again. The second time around, Itachi felt how soft her lips were. Delicate, in a way. It wasn't until he tangled his fingers into her hair that Itachi realized she was kissing back. She pushed him down on the floor. Before it can get any more serious, they broke apart for air. Kirina laid down on his arm, blushing. They stayed like that for a minute until the doorbell rang and Kirina got up to get it.

Her mom was home and brought them all pizza. After he finished, Itachi packed his stuff and got ready to go home. Kirina's mom bid him goodbye and Kirina walked him to the door.

"Umm..bye." She was nervous, Itachi could tell.

"Bye." He looked around to make sure that her mom wasn't around, then gently kissed her forehead. She was clearly surprised, and reacted by pushing him out the door and said 'see you Monday', then closed the door, but not before flashing him a smile and telling him to come again sometime. Itachi turned around and smirked. He will definitely come again. Babysitting doesn't seem like such a bad idea after all.

-The End-

* * *

><p>What do you think? I guess it was kind of cuteish… I am planning to write a high school fic soon so this is sort of just trying out the feel of it. But I'm not planning on starting till I finished Unexpected, which should be soon. I did have fun writing this so I hope you had fun reading this and I love reviews(who doesn't?) so you know what to do;) thanks for reading. Bye!<p> 


End file.
